The present invention relates to an automatic composite yarn detector for automatically detecting the tension and oil content of a composite yarn.
A yarn is basic material used in textile industry for weaving into a variety of fabrics. Therefore, the quality of yarns used in weaving have a great concern with the quality of finished fabrics. In a regular pseudo twist machine, a tension feeler is provided for detecting the tension of the yarn, so that the quality of the finished yarn can be controlled. It is known that during a high speed yarn spinning process either FDY, POY or FOY, or a pseudo twisting process, an individual filament of the dragged yarn may be broken or stretched to produce a static electricity, causing the quality of the yarn to be affected. In order to prohibit the occurrence of this problem, an oil is applied to the yarn during the spinning process. However, the amount of the oil applied must be properly controlled so as not to affect the quality of the yarn. Further, the uniformity of the chemically reacted particle crystal will affect the strength, extensibility and elastic resilient power of the yarn. However, these properties can only be examined by sampling inspection, i.e., by examining the quality of one sample sampled from about one million of finished yarns. This examination procedure requires much time and labor.